Drawn to Danger
by Mushucollins15
Summary: There's a new transfer student at Kurt's school, and this boy could be huge trouble for him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I know this has been done by many a fic writer, but I thought I might as well give it a shot. This is a badboy!Blaine. So, there will be some crude language. If this isn't your thing, you don't have to read it. **_

**But if you do like it, it would be really cool if you could review and tell me what you think and if you think I should continue this. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p>Shoved against his own locker, Kurt Hummel looked towards the floor, attempting not to look his attacker directly in the eyes. "Please stop," he said in a whisper, whimpering softly when he could feel Karofsky's breath on his face- and he could smell it, too. Not the most pleasant fragrance in the world.<p>

"What's wrong, Hummel?" Dave sneered right into Kurt's face angrily. He smiled suddenly, and his tone took on a taunting tone. "You scared?"

Kurt blushed and tried to get away, but was pushed back, easily, by his tormentor. Letting his fear fuel him, Kurt stretched his arms and _shoved, _knocking Dave off balance.

Dave cursed and gripped at the wall, keeping himself on his feet. Kurt didn't waste any time, dashing through hallway towards his class. He heard Karofsky shouting his name, and he looked back once, still running, and tried to will his legs to move faster. He turned the corner-

And knocked right into someone.

They both fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, Kurt getting hit in the face by a flailing hand. He grunted and rushed to get up when two hands strongly gripped his shoulders and pushed him up to the wall. Kurt whimpered as his head made contact with a dull thud.

Expecting Karofsky or one of his minions, Kurt opened one eye, trying to force back tears of pain and fear. The furious eyes he saw made him open his other eye. This was certainly _not _David, and _oh. _This boy was gorgeous, with brown, fire-filled eyes and an angular face framed by black, curly hair. Kurt could also slightly a see tongue ring, and he swallowed nervously. He tried to apologize, but was cut off.

"Watch where the fuck you're going," the person he ran into snarled in his face. Well, more like neck because he was also really short. Kurt almost laughed because he was now again in the same situation he just escaped, but now with someone much more terrifying.

"Sorry," Kurt said as he was let go. "I'm sorry," he said again, rubbing his sore head. "I was being chased-" he paused and looked around, confused.

The boy raised an eyebrow at him. Kurt flinched as he heard David call his name again. Looking around the corner, Kurt could see David walking in his direction, now actually seeing him. Kurt looked at the black-haired boy, and he looked as well at the huge jock storming towards them.

"What's your name?" he asked Kurt.

"K-Kurt," he stuttered out, closing his eyes and waiting for it as Karofsky rounded the corner.

_I'm going to kill you. _

…But nothing came.

Kurt opened his eyes as he heard Dave say, "What are you doing?" the boy was slowly advancing towards him, slightly holding his arm out, but Kurt couldn't see what he was doing with it. As he took a step forward, Dave stepped back, a horrified look in his eyes.

"Now," the mystery man said, overly sweet. "I suggest you leave Kurt here alone." Karofsky's eyes darted to look at him and he slunk back, somehow trying to sink into the wall, out of sight. Now a reflection shined into his eyes and he squinted, finally seeing that the boy was actually holding something. _A knife. _Choking on his own breath, Kurt felt just as scared as Dave looked, but he kept his face neutral. After the boy lunged once, Karofsky was gone, running as fast as he could down the hallway.

"What-" Kurt started, his knees weak, as he tried to keep some distance between them. "I mean th- thanks."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, slipping the small switchblade into his pocket. Shouldering his bag, he avoided Kurt's eyes and lit a cigarette before stalking down the hallway.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Blaine," he answered without turning around, blowing out a puff of smoke.

Kurt stood there for a moment, looking at the clock when the bell rang and people started to slowly flood out of classrooms around him.

He narrowed his eyes and thought, _what the hell just happened?_

In Chemistry class the next day, Kurt leaned back in his chair, not paying attention to the lesson, mostly because he knew what they were learning like the back of his hand. He let himself daydream; answering the question the teacher asked him without looking at them. Kurt snapped his head to the side as the chair next to him was suddenly inhabited. Sitting there was none other than Blaine, grinning at him darkly.

"Hey," he said, putting his feet on the table, chuckling as Kurt stared. "What?" he asked, as if he was mocking Kurt. Leaning towards him, he added, "You want me to move?" The snide look on his face made Kurt's stomach churn because either he was really turned on or really pissed off. He just assumed it was both.

"If you wouldn't mind," Kurt snapped back quietly.

"Actually, I would mind terribly, because then I would have to sit on the floor," Blaine whispered, gesturing around the room with his hand. Kurt looked around and _damn it. _All of the other seats in the classroom were already taken. He huffed and crossed his legs.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, glancing down at his legs suggestively. When Kurt looked away, he scooted his chair closer towards him and hooked their arms together.

Silently chuckling, Blaine watched as Kurt tried to untangle his arm, a frustrated look on his face. "Problem, Hummel?"

Shocked, Kurt looked at him. "How'd you-"

"How did I know your last name?" Blaine finished for him, leaning his head on his hand. "It really wasn't hard. It's something called the yearbooks in the library. Nice freshman picture, by the way." He leaned forward, smirking at him and added, "Totally hot."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "Are you like a new student or something?"

"Well, well, looks like you missed the whole speech by the teacher just now," he nodded his head to the front of the class. When Kurt didn't respond, he just said, "Yeah, just transferred here yesterday."

"Why?"

"It's not important."

Kurt sighed and looked towards the front of his class. When Blaine started playing with his fingers, he snatched his hand away and clutched them together on his lap. He could see Blaine roll his eyes, and then smirk.

_It's going to be a long year. _

Walking out of the locker rooms, having to shower after being thrown into the garbage can again, Kurt started towards the glee club room. He was reaching into his bag when he felt an arm slither around his waist. He snapped his head up. "Hey babe," Blaine said, smirking playfully, still holding them together.

Kurt looked at him angrily. _Great, he's like a sexual predator. _He tried to wiggle out of Blaine's tight grasp, but he had a firm grip, and Kurt gave up after a moment. "What do you want?" Kurt asked, starting to get annoyed when Blaine chuckled.

Leaning close, right into Kurt's face, Blaine said "Well first off, I want that sweet ass of yours." Kurt gasped. "Second," he paused for a little bit, clicking his tongue ring against his teeth softly. Kurt tried not to focus too much on it, but _it was a tongue ring. _And he had always found piercings kind of hot, when they weren't overdone. "No, that's pretty much it," Blaine finished off, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Quickly, Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and pulled his arm away, while spinning away from him. He dodged away when Blaine tried to grab him again. "What is your problem?" he nearly shrieked.

Blaine grinned darkly at him before running his pointer finger down his chest, slowly, letting out a laugh when Kurt shivered slightly at the contact. "My problem is you." He grabbed onto Kurt's tie, and pulled him until they were _close_, faces not even two inches from each other's. Blaine stood up on his toes so he could reach Kurt's ear. "You being so damn _sexy_ is a huge problem for me," he whispered, silently enjoying how Kurt practically melted when he spoke.

Kurt closed his eyes, and let himself feel Blaine's breath against his ear and neck. He felt a hand starting to slide up the front of his leg, and they snapped open again right away. Realizing what he was actually doing, he pushed Blaine back gently, but also firm enough for Blaine to get the point. "You should try to see how to deal with that," Kurt said, trying to keep his voice even and slightly taunting.

He left Blaine standing there, mouth slightly agape. He straightened his tie before stepping into the room, sparing one last glance. Blaine was gone. He chuckled, rolled his eyes, and decided to forget that ever happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I finished this chapter in writing about 3 days ago and couldn't bring myself up to type it, but here it is! Sorry for the wait! I've made a big dent on chapter 3 already, so there should be less of a wait for the next chapter(If I can even think of an actualy storyline for this)**

**I posted this yesterday, but I fixed my errors and am putting it up again! **

**And an extra note for DreamsofPurpleRoses, there's going to be an extra surprise for you (It involves your review!)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading so far and reviewing! :)Seriously, the reviews make me squeal with delight! So far, I've gotten 28 emails for this chapter alone, and it makes me incredibly happy! So thank you! love and kisses to all!**

Kurt was having an insanely bad day so far, not only because of how horrible his day at school was, but in general. His backpack was stolen from him by a huge jock, and he had searched for ten minutes before finding it one floor up, his papers scattered across the long hallway. He was forced to scour for a while to find almost all of the papers. The bell rang and he had to run to his Calculus class, swearing under his breath the whole time.

Two classes later, in AP Chemistry, Kurt spilled sodium hydroxide on himself during an experiment, staining his clothes. His teacher panicked and forced him into the chemical shower. A minute later, Kurt stepped out, soaking wet and fuming. He was sent to the nurse, where he sat to dry off.

He sighed in frustration as a familiar arm came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his waist. "What are you doing here Blaine?" he asked, looking up. He gasped.

Blaine looked horrible, with a deep cut on his upper lip and a blackening eye, looking at him directly. He was still smiling softly at Kurt though, which made him less worried, but not by much. "What, you aren't happy to see me, sweetheart?"

Kurt ignored the comment and grabbed Blain by the chin, inspecting his lip closely. "What happened?" he questioned. When Blaine glanced down at his hand, fingers still holding his face in place, he realized what he was doing and quickly dropped his hands, wringing both of them together in his lap, watching water run down his arms, hands, and onto the floor. He shivered, and looked up, expecting an answer.

Blaine smirked. "I got into a fight with a locker. It won. "

Kurt glared at him, scolding. "Blaine," he reprimanded gently. Blaine looked up at him, his eyes cold and dark. He could slowly see them becoming gentler though, the hard icy look in his eyes melting before him.

"Okay," Blaine said finally with an exasperated sigh. "I beat someone's face in."

"Why?" Kurt asked simply.

Blaine crossed one leg over the other, and smiled. "A stupid jock tried to throw one of those damn icee things at me, so I decided the only worthwhile lesson he would learn at this school would be from my fist." As if to prove his point, Blaine lightly shook his fist in front of Kurt's face.

Not being able to help himself from chuckling, Kurt leaned back in his chair, making a face at the _squish _sound his wet clothes made against the plastic back of it. "Do you really think that was the best idea?" he asked, quickly flickering his gaze away when Blaine turned to look at him again.

"I don't really think much," Blaine replied.

"You should try it one time , it's kind of fun."

"I know something else that's even _more fun,"_ Blaine said, and Kurt just rolled his eyes. He moved a seat over, trying to get some distance between them, but the boy just moved closer each time he attempted to get farther away from him.

"Come on, don't be that way," Blaine said with a sly grin, a little bit of blood seeping out of the cut on his lip. Kurt smacked his hand away as it slithered closer to him.

"Stop," Kurt snapped angrily.

Blaine still smiled and rolled his eyes, but did stop, lighting another cigarette, wincing as it made his cut burn. "Your loss darling," he muttered quietly.

"I don't think so, _honey,"_ Kurt snarled the last word, annoyed with Blaine already, even though they had only been talking for a couple of minutes.

At that moment, the nurse strode in, holding a couple towels in her hands. Blaine scooted away with a scowl. Kurt smiled at her and graciously took the towels. He slung one around himself and snuggled into it, warming himself. The water was insanely cold when it came crashing down on him, and it didn't help that the air conditioning in the school was on high.

Blaine lifted his thumb up and wiped a drip of water off of his nose. Blushing, Kurt let him, not sure how to stop him anyways.

"So what happened to _you?_" Blaine asked, now stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

Kurt removed his hand and shrugged. "Chemical shower."

Blaine's eyes darkened. "Someone poured _chemicals _on you?" he snarled, pulling his hand away and clenching them into fists.

Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, water droplets splashing Blaine in the face. "No!" he screeched out, looking at him, panicked. "I spilled it on myself."

"Oh," Blaine muttered, calming down a little bit. "Okay, that-um- sucks," he finished off awkwardly.

Kurt scoffed at him. Before he call Blaine a drama queen, Figgins stormed into the room with a stern look on his face. Kurt always thought he was nice, but now, when he met Kurt's eyes, he was terrified of the man. He looked to Blaine, frightened at what was about to happen, but Blaine didn't look fazed whatsoever, flicking something off of his arm sleeve with a bored look.

"Sup Figgins," he said, leaning back calmly in his seat. "You look mad. What, you aren't happy to see me?" Kurt swallowed and glanced nervously to Blaine for a second, silently telling him how much trouble he would get in. He had never seen someone show that much disrespect to a _principal. _Blaine, sensing his unease, smirked to him and patted his knee twice, and Kurt somehow calmed down just a bit.

Figgin's gaze flickered between the two, and he crossed his arms. "Mr. Anderson," he started, his accent heavy. "I have called and informed your parents of what happened today." Kurt could see Blaine's eyes darken at the comment, and he tilted his head slightly, confused about the sudden change of mood.

"Okay, so what's my punishment then?" Blaine asked. He still looked a bit angry, Kurt could tell, but he didn't think Figgins could.

"You are new to this school, so you will have two weeks of detention." Blaine yawned loudly, and the principal looked even angrier. "But next time, I won't be so nice. Remember, we don't tolerate fighting here Mr. Anderson."

"Got it," Blaine said mockingly, giving him a salute as he left the room.

Kurt sat silently for a moment. "Kurt?" he asked quietly, waving his hand in front of his face. "You still with me?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

Kurt frowned a little bit as Blaine looked at him expectantly. "Your-" he cleared his throat as it croaked. "Your parents-"

"Oh that," Blaine cut him off. "Don't worry about it." He mumbled, and Kurt looked confused.

"But- aren't they going to be mad at you? I mean, you've only gone here for a week, and you're already in trouble!"

When Kurt stopped talking, Blaine scoffed. "Please, they don't give a shit about me," he told Kurt matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, disbelieving. "I'm sure they do-"

"No, Kurt, they don't, so just drop it." But he couldn't just "drop it," no matter how much he wanted to. It's like his mouth kept talking without his brain's permission.

"But- I mean- how can-"

Blaine cut him off again. "Listen, my parents aren't like yours okay? My whole family isn't like yours. They don't want anything to do with me at all, and I don't want anything to do with them." He sneered at Kurt, and he tried to sink farther in his sink, a bit scared. "I'll bet you have the perfect little family don't you?" Kurt opened his mouth to argue, starting to feel angry himself, but Blaine wouldn't let him talk. "You're probably a momma's boy, aren't you?" Kurt flinched at the mention of his mom and felt his heart sink to his stomach. He kept silent while Blaine nearly yelled at him. "You guys probably bake _cookies _on the weekend, and I'll bet she _gushes _about how _proud _she is of you and how great of a son you are. Am I right?"

Kurt stood up suddenly, tears forming in his eyes, tears of fury and pain. He looked Blaine in the eyes, who scowled at him until his face changed, looking slightly confused, when the tears started to fall down his face. "Maybe I would do those things with my mom," he started, rubbing his face once to try and rid it of tears. "If she were alive." He let out a sob and turned around, walking towards the door, towel around him.

"Kurt," he heard behind him, but he didn't want to listen. He opened the door, silent sobs shaking his body. "Shit, Kurt, wait-" The door slammed closed behind him. He ran down the hallway and dropped the towel, leaving Blaine standing alone.

Blaine met him between his last two classes, and Kurt tried to ignore him. It was hard to, though, when Blaine stepped right in front of him as he was looking into his bag, grabbing him around the waist. Kurt, trying not to slap him, looked away towards the wall, avoiding his piercing gaze. He also spared a look around, and saw a group of football players watching them, angry looks on their faces.

"Kurt, please just look at me," he begged softly, but Kurt shoved him off with more strength than he knew he had, and started to walk towards his class. With his white boots clinking on the floor, he twisted on his heel to quickly face Blaine. "Today was the day she died, you know," was all he said, before turning back around and striding away.

He didn't pay attention to Blaine shouting his name from the end of the hallway at his locker. He'd had _enough _of Blaine Anderson.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not exactly sure that I like how this came out, but here's chapter 3! I hope you guys like it and give tons of reviews :D**

**Chapter 4 should be up sometime within the week hopefully because I'll have a lot of days off for Thanksgiving break. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p>Waiting for his ride home to arrive Kurt leaned against a tree, and then stepped away quickly, afraid he would get something on his clothes. He settled for leaning against the fence, which was slightly less dirty. He tried to avoid the sun that he knew would give him sunburn, staying in the shadow of the large tree next to him.<p>

Finally it was the weekend; the end of the weirdest week of his life. He tilted his head up and breathed in deeply, feeling calmness surge throughout him, and he yawned.

When he heard someone clear their throat near him, he opened his eyes, only to close them again. He sighed. "What?" he asked as a slightly upset looking Blaine approached him.

After Blaine didn't say anything for a moment, Kurt said "What?" again, this time even more annoyed.

"Well would you open your eyes and talk to me?" He heard Blaine say, and his temper flared. Blaine's mouth twitched upward as Kurt stormed towards him.

"Why exactly should I talk to you Blaine?" he yelled out, throwing out his arms out in a "well?" gesture.

Blaine walked towards him quickly and grabbed him by the arms, pulling them together, chest to chest. "Because I'm here to apologize," he said, and Kurt looked at him shocked. He paused, then said "I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't know about your mom, and I shouldn't have said that." It seemed like Blaine was having trouble saying these words, like apologizing was actually _hurting _him. Blaine's hand was running up and down his back, and Kurt wanted to leave, but somehow Blaine had him trapped with his eyes.

"That doesn't mean it was okay," Kurt said, looking down towards the ground sadly.

"I know," Blaine replied, and when Kurt looked at him, he could tell Blaine was actually looked sorry.

Kurt backed away. "You don't respect personal boundaries, do you?" he questioned when he thought about all the times Blaine had been uncomfortably close to him.

Blaine smirked. "Nope, not really," he said, clicking that damn tongue ring against his teeth again, still smiling. "So, we're okay, right?"

"I guess," Kurt said with a sigh.

"Good," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt by the hand and pulling him.

"What, where are we going?" Kurt stuttered out as he was pretty much dragged down the sidewalk.

"I'll give you a ride home," Blaine said, turning to wink at Kurt.

Kurt pulled out his phone to look at the time. It was 3:10; his dad said he would pick him up at 3:20. "But I already have a ride home." Kurt didn't exactly want to get a ride from him. Blaine scared him. Not the kind of scared where he thinks Blaine will physically hurt him, but that he can emotionally unhinge him with a couple of words. That scared him more than anything else he could think of.

"Tell them not to come," Blaine told him in a commanding voice, and Kurt swallowed. Deciding to do what Blaine told him, he texted his dad: _Never mind, I don't need a ride; a friend will drive me home._

After receiving a text back from his dad saying nothing but "okay," he followed Blaine to the parking lot nervously while Blaine held his hand and kept him grounded.

He looked at Blaine incredulously. "No way," he said softly. Blaine was walking towards a sleek black motorcycle, and sitting on it. "You're messing with me right?" Kurt asked him, and Blaine raised an eyebrow in a silent question. "That is _so _cliché," he said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"The bad boy of the school driving a motorcycle!" Kurt said, still chuckling.

"I suppose you're right," he said walking towards him. When Kurt was pulled to him, he gave a sharp gasp. "What else is cliché about bad boys?" he asked, whispering in Kurt's ear. Blaine's eyes were smoldering, making Kurt almost fall over. Kurt shivered and pulled away again.

"There is no way I'm riding that thing," Kurt stated simply, folding his arms across his chest and avoiding the awkward situation Blaine had just put him in. He gasped as a helmet was thrown at him, and he barely caught it before it hit him in the gut. "What the hell, Blaine?" he exclaimed as Blaine straddled the bike.

"Come on," he said smiling slightly to himself, and Kurt contemplated leaving and walking home, but that would leave him vulnerable to Karofsky and other bullies, so he unwillingly slipped the extra helmet on his head, wondering whose it was, and walked towards the bike. When he sat down behind Blaine, trying to keep distance between them, Blaine reached both arms behind him, grabbing his hips, and pulled him until Kurt was flush up against Blaine's back. "You'll fall off," he muttered, sounding smug, and Kurt blushed as he realized that this was all part of a plan.

His blush darkened as Blaine took Kurt's arms and hooked them around his waist. "Hold on babe," he said before starting the motorcycle up and pulling out. Kurt clutched on for dear life, terrified, and pulled closer to Blaine. Against his chest, he could feel Blaine's body shake with a chuckle as they moved way too quickly.

Kurt didn't look up, he couldn't look up. They flew down the street, going way past the speed limit. Soon, the bike stopped at a red light, and Kurt could finally look up. Blaine's head was turned to grin at him. "Which way?" he asked and Kurt looked around before saying "left" and burying his face into Blaine's back again.

When they finally reached Kurt's house, he jumped off the bike as quickly as he could. Blaine stood up and got off as well. "I think- I left my stomach somewhere a couple streets back-"he said breathily before his knees wobbled and he started to fall.

Blaine caught him and said "Whoa there," as he pulled him back up to stand.

"Sorry," Kurt said softly as he shook a bit.

"Okay, okay, no more bike for you," Blaine said, looking worried. "You okay?" he asked and Kurt smiled shakily.

Suddenly, Blaine looked at him directly in the eyes, and time stopped. Strong hands were holding him up as his knees almost buckled again, but not from the bike ride. Blaine slowly reached a hand up to cup his face, and he slightly leaned into the touch. Looking nervous, Blaine moved closer to him. Kurt watched and licked his lips.

"Kurt!" he heard from the doorway of his house, and he jumped back with a squeak. He looked to see his dad, arms crossed, face grim. Blaine still had his hands around his waist and he removed them quickly. When Blaine saw Burt, he backed away.

"See ya later babe," Blaine muttered to him with a wink before straddling his bike and riding off down the street, leaving Kurt standing alone in the driveway with a red face.

He walked to the house, passing right by his dad without saying a word, trying to somehow avoid the inevitable conversation they were about to have.

"So, who was that?" Burt said, following behind Kurt and leaning against the kitchen counter. Kurt shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

"Oh, just a friend," he said with a swallow, feeling a huge lump in his throat; his back to Burt. _This can't be happening. _

"It sure didn't look like just a friend," Burt said, and Kurt looked at him. "Care to tell me the truth?" he asked Kurt, resting his chin on his hand. Kurt fiddled with the cap on the orange juice carton nervously.

With a sigh, he said, "His name is Blaine. He-"

"Do you like him?" Burt interrupted, and he looked up from the carton he had been staring at. Burt didn't look angry, he mostly looked confused.

"Um," Kurt thought about it for a moment. Did he like Blaine? He was dangerous, Kurt had to admit. When he was around Kurt, it was like he didn't fully trust him; like he didn't want to tell Kurt anything about him. But he was nice to Kurt when no one else was, and treated him like he was something other than garbage. As thoughts raced through his head, he found himself thinking about Blaine's eyes, slightly trusting. He thought of how protective Blaine was of him, the way he would hurt anyone who did anything to him whatsoever.

"I- I- no," Kurt said softly. "No, I don't like him." He _couldn't_ like Blaine; he was probably only using him to get into his pants. As he looked down at the floor, Burt studied him.

"You sure?" Burt asked him.

"Yeah," Kurt said blinking quickly a couple of times. "I'm going upstairs," he muttered before running up the stairs to his room, ignoring Burt calling his name. He slammed the door, and as soon as it closed, he collapsed onto his bed with a frustrated scream.

He lay there for a couple minutes, an hour, he didn't know. When he finally made himself get up to change into his after-school clothes, he pulled out his laptop. Opening Facebook, he saw he had one notification. He clicked on it. _Friend notification from Blaine Anderson_ was on his screen. He smiled and clicked confirm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew! So I wrote this for three days straight because I was having major trouble with writing. It's also a lot longer than I intended it to be, so I guess that's a good thing :D **

** I hope you all like this chapter, I made it extra fluffy for ya! I know you guys like them fluffy! (There is a cookie for you if you get the reference in the previous 2 sentences lol) **

**Please review, reading them makes me so happy, I could die! :3**

* * *

><p>That same night, Kurt tossed around in his bed for hours, unable to sleep. Finally, he huffed and sat up against his headboard, pulling his phone out and turning it on. He clicked his tongue and glanced around the dark basement for a moment before his phone buzzed in his palm.<p>

_1 unread message _flashed on his screen. It had been sent ten minutes ago. Eyes widened, he checked the time. 12:51. Why would anyone text him this late? The only time he was contacted after eleven was if one of his friends from glee club were having an emergency, but rarely even then. It was a number he didn't know, so he contemplated just deleting the message, but he decided that it would do harm to open it and pressed 'okay.'

_Hey babe ;) –Blaine_

"What?" he whispered out loud.

_How did you get my number? _he texted back, deciding to make himself some toast, since he probably wasn't going to sleep any time soon anyways. Scratching his head, he stood and walked to the stairway, not bothering to turn on the light. As he stumbled up the stairs, his phone vibrated again.

_Facebook has your number on it_

Kurt opened the basement door with a chuckle. "Great," he muttered softly, walking through the dim hallway. Trying to be quiet, he tiptoed into his kitchen and started to type out a reply, when his phone rang loudly. Teenage Dream blared through the silent kitchen, making him jump. He quickly answered it, hissing "_What?"_ into the phone angrily.

"Wow, not the best of greetings to receive," Blaine said, and Kurt could practically _see _him smirk.

"Well people don't usually call me at nearly _one in the morning," _Kurt growled in reply. Grabbing the loaf of bread, he made his way to the other side of the room towards the toaster. He gasped loudly when his toe hit the side of the island cabinets and muffled a scream into his fist.

He dropped the loaf and jogged around the kitchen, hobbling, and his toe stinging. Nothing could ever hurt as much as a stubbed toe, he decided at that moment. He could hear Blaine on his phone calling his name, but he didn't respond until the pain had become more bearable.

"What the _fuck _is going on?" Blaine said, and he put the phone to his ear. Kurt leaned over to pick the bread back up off of the floor and tossed it onto the counter.

"You made me stub my toe, you _asshole,"_ he screeched quietly into the microphone. Blaine laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Want me to kiss it better?" he said in a deep voice.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt said sarcastically, putting bread in the toaster. "After you kiss my ass," he muttered to himself, silently chuckling.

"I heard that!" Blaine informed him, and Kurt blushed. "And I wouldn't mind-"

"Okay, what exactly did you call me for Blaine?" Kurt cut him off before Blaine could say something that could embarrass him, mildly offend him, or turn him on. He seated himself on a stool and waited for his reply.

For a moment, Blaine stumbled over words, surprising Kurt. "I- I guess I was bored." Blaine was actually _flustered. _And it was, Kurt dared to think, actually kind of cute.

"And you decided to call me?" Kurt asked as the toast popped out of the toaster.

"Well yeah," there was a pause. "If you're busy, I can go-"

"No!" Kurt said a little too quickly. "I can't sleep anyways, I might as well talk to someone." He stuttered out.

"Okay then," Blaine chuckled, and Kurt slapped his face against his forehead in embarrassment.

Kurt buttered the toast and poured himself a glass of milk before walking back downstairs, trying to hold the phone in between his ear and shoulder. When he was seated on his bed, the plate in between his crossed legs, he put speaker phone on and started eating. Kurt was actually a lot hungrier than he realized, so when he took the first bite of toast, he groaned and licked his lips, taking another chomp out of it.

"God Kurt, you hungry or what?" Kurt chuckled, his mouth full.

"Shut up," he said, muffled by the chunks of toast.

Blaine laughed and so did Kurt, coughing and choking on a piece of the toast. He took a sip of milk and sighed happily. They sat in comfortable silent for a couple minutes while Kurt finished his snack and placed the plate and cup on his bedside table. He turned the TV on and turned to HGTV.

"What're you doing now?" Blaine asked, and Kurt shifted himself on the bed to be more comfortable.

"Watching TV."

"What show?" Blaine asked him.

"Um, Holmes on Homes." Blaine laughed, and he blushed. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Would you prefer to watch a movie? Like, we can go to the same channel and watch one. You have AT&T right?"

"Um, yeah," Kurt answered. "And sure, I guess." It was silent as they both searched through the movie channels before Kurt stopped and gasped. "Oh, Blaine!"

"Yeah?"

"West Side Story! Can we watch that? Please?" he begged, hopping up and down slightly with excitement.

"Well actually, I was thinking we could watch Friday the Thirteenth," Blaine said hopefully.

Kurt made a disgusted face, glad Blaine couldn't see him. "I guess," he said after a moment with a sigh.

Blaine groaned, paused, then mumbled, "Fine, we can watch your movie if you want."

"No, we're going to watch Friday the Thirteenth now, end of story," Kurt stated, crossing his arms with attitude. Kurt had never seen it anyways, so he was fine with it.

"…Okay I guess. So it starts in like five minutes."

"I see that," Kurt said, laughing out loud. "Oh, I'll be right back," he added suddenly, hopping up from the bed and running up the stairs.

First, he went to the cabinet in the hallway for extra blankets, and then ran upstairs to walk into Burt and Carole's room, door creaking. He walked up to Burt's side and tapped him on the arm, trying to wake him up.

"Mm-yeah?" Burt said, voice clouded with sleep.

"Hey, hey dad, I'm going to watch a movie downstairs because I can't sleep. It's a bit scary, so if you hear me scream a bit, I'm not dead, alright?"

"Yeah, sure kid, but make sure you get some sleep eventually," Burt rubbed his eyes before rolling over and burying his face in a pillow. Kurt laughed and walked back out, slowly closing the door behind him.

When he got back downstairs, he hopped onto his bed with a huff. "'Kay, I'm back." There was no answer. "Blaine?" he questioned. Still no answer. He picked up his phone and pressed a random button. They were still connected, but there was no noise coming from Blaine's phone. He sighed and unmuted his TV as the beginning credits started up.

Three minutes into the movie, Blaine's phone made a clicking noise. He looked down at it the moment Blaine said "Where's your bedroom?"

"Wh- what?" Kurt asked, eyes widening, wondering what that had to do with anything. "My basement is my bedroom, why?"

"No reason really," Blaine responded airily. Kurt narrowed his eyes, but let it go after a moment. There was a couple of knocks against his single window leading to outside, and he jumped, clutching at his pillows and looking at it with wide eyes. He got up and slowly walked to the window, hands slightly shaking. Kurt was pretty sure he knew who it was, but he still had a reason to be scared. Besides, that's usually how most people die; thinking the killer is their friend. He looked back to the screen as someone screamed, gulping down his fear.

When he reached the window, he could see that it was Blaine. He was crouched down, his face against the window, smashing his nose slightly against the dirty glass. Kurt laughed with relief and opened the window, wind gusting against his face. "What on _earth _are you doing here?" he asked, not really angry, more surprised.

"It's easier to watch the movie with you in person instead of over the phone," Blaine said with a grin before sliding onto his back to slip in through the window. He was still in his jeans and jacket, and Kurt almost asked if he went to sleep in his clothes, but stopped himself, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"True," he said with a small smile, which Blaine returned. "But I'll be dead if my dad catches us."

"Well we'll have to make sure he doesn't, won't we?" Blaine said with a wink. Kurt sighed as he realized that Blaine actually intended on staying, and walked up the stairs to lock the door of his room.

"Fine," he said coming back down to see Blaine sprawled on his bed, curly hair against his pillows. "Oh sure, just make yourself comfortable." Blaine moved over so Kurt could plop down on the bed next to him. "Well now I have to rewind the movie," Kurt said, faking anger.

"Oh, I apologize," Blaine said, laughing. When Kurt pressed pause, he could feel hands run up his sides, and he shied away.

"Stop Blaine," he muttered, almost used to him not respecting his personal boundaries. The hands stopped their movement, and Kurt kept his eyes on the screen, blushing in the dark, before lips suddenly pressed to his neck, teeth grazing against the skin. It felt nice, Blaine's lips soft and gentle. Kurt gasped and his head automatically tilted to the side. He felt Blaine grin against him, and he kept kissing along his neck, licking and lightly sucking.

"Blaine," he suddenly said again, snapping out of his momentary haze. He pushed Blaine away from him and scooted away. Blaine looked pissed, but his eyes were filled with lust, and fuck that was hot. "If you don't stop, you have to leave."

"But-"

_"No," _Kurt said, crossing his arms. "I'm not just going to be your little fuck buddy Anderson," Blaine frowned as he used his last name. "Now you can go home or we can watch the damn movie, your choice."

Blaine looked surprised, but shrugged and said "Movie." Kurt nodded, smiling to himself before pressing play again. He made himself comfortable, leaning against a stack of pillows, legs stretched out. Blaine was next to him, still keeping a bit of distance, but tangling their legs together under the blanket, which Kurt didn't mind as much. But there was a problem.

Kurt was terrified of scary movies. He always had been, ever since he was little. He had thought he'd gotten over it, but apparently he hadn't, because ten minutes into the movie, he was clutching a pillow against his chest and gently rocking back and forth with fear. Blaine laughed next to him and he scowled at him. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!" Blaine said defensively, putting both hands up.

"You were thinking it," Kurt replied icily, gasping as a girl ran away from the killer. "Run! Oh my god, take your heels off or he's going to get you, you idiot!"

When Jason popped out of nowhere, Kurt jumped up with a yell. He was shaking slightly, and when he opened his eyes, he looked at Blaine, who was eyeing him with an unreadable expression. "I swear, if you say anything-."

Blaine laughed and shook his head, just putting his arms out. "Come here," he said softly. Kurt looked at him, unsure, and he added, "I won't try anything, promise." Then he smirked. "Besides, sex wouldn't be any fun if you're scared shitless."

Kurt scoffed and turned back to the screen, shaking his head. "You're such an asshole," he muttered, hearing Blaine cursing at himself.

"Fuck. Kurt, that just came out." Blaine tilted his chin towards him. "Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin. "Just come sit with me," he gulped, "please."

Reluctantly, Kurt followed him and let Blaine wrap his arms around him. Blaine pressed a light kiss to his forehead, and Kurt decided to let it go, mostly because at that moment, another girl was killed, and he shoved his face into Blaine's chest with a scared whimper. Blaine rubbed down his back softly and he felt his panic slipping away.

"Shh," Blaine muttered soothingly when Kurt shrieked. "It's alright." Kurt looked up at him, and he was smiling, amused. He stuck his tongue out and looked away when a guy got killed.

As the movie continued, Kurt slowly started to relax in Blaine's arms, becoming less scared with each murder. Blaine's arms around him made him feel safe and protected, and when there was 10 minutes left in the movie, he was half asleep, leaning against the other boy.

When the movie was over, Blaine looked down to see Kurt, fast asleep. He smiled and tried to untangle himself from Kurt when the other boy grumbled and tightened his grip around Blaine's waist. He chuckled silently and said "Kurt, I've gotta go," trying to make Kurt release him again. Kurt grumbled "no" in his sleep and let out a little snore.

Blaine glanced around the dark room for a second, shrugged, and took his shirt off with a smirk. _This oughta surprise him when he wakes up. _He laughed when Kurt still clutched onto him as he slid them into a laying position. "God, you're such a cuddle whore Hummel." Kurt's face looked peaceful, skin somehow glowing in the darkness of the basement, and Blaine found himself staring. Eventually, he shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts.

"What the fuck are you doing, Blaine?" he asked himself quietly. This whole situation was bad. He couldn't afford to have feelings for anyone, let alone the perfect Kurt Hummel. He would eventually leave Blaine, like everyone does; find someone nicer and kinder and more handsome. _Oh wait- _he thought with a chuckle-_that's not possible. _

Blaine was trying not to hold onto Kurt, but allowed him to lay his face on his chest. His arm was behind Kurt, playing with the small hairs on his neck. He fell asleep like that, getting better sleep than he had in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so sorry for such a long wait, finals had me occupied. And I'm so glad that I was able to finish this today. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! (unless you don't celebrate Christmas, in which case, happy holidays!)**

**I hope you like this chapter, and remember, reviews are always welcome ;)**

Kurt's eyes fluttered as he started to wake up, and he tried to open them, but snapped them shut at the bright light shining through his window on his face. He groaned softly and rolled over. Suddenly, he was aware of a pair of arms wrapped around him and hot breath hitting his face. When he opened his eyes with a snap, he found himself face-to-face with Blaine, their noses just touching, and he opened his mouth, letting out a gasp.

Kurt tried to roll away, but Blaine's iron grip kept him in place. Blaine might have been short, but his muscle mass more than made up for it. "Blaine," he whispered frantically, afraid someone would come downstairs and see them. "Let me go!"

Blaine made a grunting noise in his sleep and pulled Kurt even closer, lips twitching into a smile.

"Damn it Blaine, let me go!" he said louder, wiggling his body in an attempt to get away. When he did, he felt something under the blanket tickle his arm. He gulped and looked down, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. Under the covers, he could see that Blaine was shirtless. He was in _bed, _with a shirtless boy. He tried to keep his gaze upwards towards Blaine's face, but he couldn't help himself and looked downward at the other boy's bare chest. Blaine had a nice body, he had to admit. Normally, Kurt wasn't a big fan of chest hair, but on Blaine, he found himself strangely attracted.

Blaine groaned in his sleep again, and Kurt looked up as he started to roll over in his sleep. Before he knew what was happening, their lips had crushed together. Kurt's eyes closed against his will, and he opened them again a moment later when Blaine rolled onto his back again, separating their lips, and tried not to whine.

Kurt stared at the ceiling for a moment, breathing slowly in and out. "Great," he sighed finally, looking at Blaine before closing his eyes and stretching his arms out. "My first _real _kiss and he's asleep."

Wondering if he should kick Blaine off of the bed to wake him up, he started when a voice rang out next to him. "Who said I was asleep?" He turned his head to the side to see Blaine, a goofy grin on his face, looking impish and confident. "I knew you couldn't resist my charm."

"Please," Kurt said scoffing, a bit surprised that he could keep his voice even when it felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest and run a marathon. "You have as much charm as a-" Blaine grabbed at his hips, pulling them so they were face to face once more, and he gasped in surprise. Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt, silently challenging him.

Before Kurt could register what was happening, or even tell Blaine to let him go, Blaine had closed any distance between them, crashing their lips together once again. Kurt let out a soft moan, unable to help himself. Blaine grinned against his lips, taking the moan as an approval, and tilted their heads to get a better angle, kissing Kurt softly, gently nipping at his bottom lip.

Kurt was at war within himself. The rational part of his brain was telling him to push Blaine away. Blaine was probably using him and would leave him heartbroken. However, his downstairs brain told him to pull Blaine closer and kiss him senseless, because Blaine's lips felt really nice on his own. Trying to decide what he should do, he stayed still while Blaine held him by the hips and kept kissing him.

Blaine made his decision for him when he rolled them across the bed, ending up on top of Kurt, straddling him and slipping his tongue inside of his mouth, exploring every inch with the tip. When Kurt gasped sharply out of surprise, he pulled back to look at him, his eyes dark. "Problem?"

Kurt lost control at the sound of Blaine's voice, low and gravelly, and he reached his hands back to clutch at Blaine's hair roughly, pulling until Blaine was just an inch away. "Shut. Up," He growled before crashing their mouths together. This time, Blaine moaned as Kurt licked into his mouth, and he felt a surge of courage. He ran his hands down Blaine's bare chest as they kissed slowly for a moment. When he reached the bottom of Blaine's abdomen, near the waistband of his pants, Blaine gasped. He smiled and pulled his hand back up to cup Blaine's face.

"Fuck," Blaine exclaimed, his voice a low whisper. He lifted himself up on his hands and arched his back before rolling his hips down. Kurt squeaked as he felt Blaine's hard on against his own, and bit down on Blaine's lip. As they kissed, Kurt could feel Blaine's tongue ring against his own tongue, and he felt himself getting even more turned on.

They kept kissing, holding each other by the waists and rubbing their hips together. It soon became too much for Kurt, and he pulled away, panting. "Blaine," he said, breathing heavier as Blaine's mouth started to explore the expanse of his neck. He tried to push Blaine away, but Blaine just grumbled and kept kissing him. "Blaine, I- I can't-"

A knock at the door leading upstairs startled them both, and Blaine rolled off of Kurt to slide under the bed. Kurt realized that Blaine had probably done this too many times with other boys and he tried to keep furious tears from flowing by looking up at the ceiling and blinking fast. They were definitely _never _doing that again. As soon as he felt like he had a grip on his emotions, he stood up and tried to straighten his clothes. "You do this a lot, I see?" he hissed angrily, keeping his voice down. He could hear Burt calling his name through the door, so he got off the bed to approach the door.

Blaine's hand grabbed his leg, bringing him to a halt. He pressed a light kiss against Kurt's ankle bone, making sure not to talk just in case anyone could hear him through the door. Despite himself and his anger, Kurt smiled and continued to walk up to the door.

When he opened the door, Burt was standing there with his arms crossed and a frown etched upon his face. "Why was the door locked?" he asked immediately, glancing behind him suspiciously.

"Sorry, the movie scared the crap out of me, and I didn't want anyone coming down or else I would have screamed bloody murder," Kurt replied with a plastered on smile.

"Okay," Burt said in a suspecting tone. "You're not doing drugs down here, are you?"

Kurt chuckled. "No dad, of course not, that's ridiculous." He let out an offended snort when he said it, and that must have convinced Burt he was telling the truth about the drugs.

Burt hummed, and while he was convinced he wasn't doing drugs, he still looked as if he thought something was up. "Well can you come and help me make breakfast?"

Kurt, sure this was a plan of Burt's as he watched Kurt for hesitation, and said "Yeah" right away before following him into the kitchen. He helped cook omelets, only yelling at Burt once when he had almost burned them, but apologizing soon after. After he had eaten, he excused himself from the table and returned back downstairs, closing his door again on the way down.

He looked around, frowning when he didn't see Blaine anywhere. Glancing under the bed and not seeing him there either, he sighed and decided to just take his shower now. Kurt strode into his bathroom, stripping himself from his shirt.

He jumped with a shriek when someone let out a low whistle behind him. "Blaine, I thought you left!" he said, surprised, trying to cover his naked chest with the shirt.

Blaine was grinning at him again, leaning against the doorway, one leg folded behind the other. "What, and miss this?" he questioned, walking up to Kurt. "Not for the world." He stroked Kurt's face with his thumb.

Kurt squirmed out of his grip, scowling. "I'm taking a shower. You-" he pointed to the bed, ignoring the smirk he received, "-right there. And don't move."

"Yessir," Blaine said with a bow.

Kurt closed the bathroom door, cursing when he remembered that there was no lock. Instead of completely stripping, he wrapped a towel around his waist before pulling his pants and boxers down. He quite literally hopped into the shower, nearly causing himself to slip and fall. Yelling out, he caught himself before he went tumbling down, knocking over some conditioner bottles.

The door creaked open, and he looked past the curtain to see Blaine's head sticking through the open slit in the doorway. He squeaked, and pulled the curtain, keeping his body covered. "What are you-"

"Just checking to see if you were okay," Blaine said immediately, throwing his hands up in surrender. He glanced down at the little bit of Kurt's leg that was visible and grinned. "Looks like everything is _fine,_" he added, winking at Kurt. Kurt blushed and covered himself more. Blaine chuckled darkly before leaving, closing the door behind himself.

Kurt rolled his eyes and showered, scrubbing his face and neck, not caring about how it would mess up his skin. When he was completely cleaned, he searched on the floor with his hands to find the towel he had dropped. Turning the shower off, he wrapped the towel around himself before stepping out.

He went to grab his boxers from the sink ledge when he realized they weren't there anymore. Groaning, he walked into the bedroom, hair dripping water, wondering how Blaine had even gotten them in the first place. "Blaine, I swear-" he started before looking around, Blaine nowhere in sight. His boxers were placed on the bed, and he grumbled, putting them on.

Kurt dried his hair with the towel before tossing it back onto the bathroom floor. After he got dressed, he heard the doorbell ring and trudged upstairs. When he opened the door leading to the upstairs hallway, he could see his front door opened. Looking again, he saw that Blaine was standing at the door talking to his father.

"Door for you," Burt said when he saw that Kurt was up there once again. He passed by Kurt, leaving the door halfway opened for him.

Kurt hesitantly opened the door as Blaine grinned lopsidedly at him. "What are you doing here Blaine?" he asked, exasperated.

"I'm taking you out on a date," was all Blaine said, gripping Kurt's hand and pulling him outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here it is! CHAPTER 6: THE DATE**

**I hope you all will forgive me for the extremely long wait, but I have been working my butt off constantly to make this chapter the best I can get it. Sorry for the ending surprise! :p it's a happy cliffhanger :D**

**I would like to thank my friends Sabrina and Amanda who read this multiple times for me and gave me so much awesome feedback, and also to my beta Rebecca.**

**Anyways, here you go! I hope you like it, and like usual, please leave reviews, and I do not own, or claim to own Glee, it's characters, etc **

"Wait, wait Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed as he was nearly dragged onto the porch. Blaine stopped walking and turned to face him. "What do you mean a date?"

Blaine sighed, as if the answer to his question was obvious, which it sort of was. "There are not many things one can mean by that Kurt." Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest, and Blaine sighed, wishing Kurt would have just gone with it. But if Kurt would have simply agreed, the game would end and it wouldn't be as much fun anymore. "It means I'm taking you out," he said, rubbing his pointer finger down Kurt's chest, marveling at the shiver he got in response. "On a date." He grabbed Kurt by his belt loops and closed any remaining distance between them. Kurt gulped at how Blaine said date, using extra pop on the t. "Right now."

Kurt stood stunned, not believing his words for a moment. Blaine couldn't help but notice Kurt's eyes; they were beautiful, a sea of blue that anyone could get lost in if they looked too long. He found himself staring into them before stepping back and clearing his throat, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. Kurt's face fell, and he looked down at his feet.

"Where exactly would we be going?" He asked quietly, and Blaine was almost sure he hadn't heard him right. Blaine put his fingers on Kurt's chin and tilted it up to make him meet his gaze.

"So that's a yes?" Blaine asked, and Kurt could see underlying excitement in his eyes, though he tried to look impassive.

Kurt laughed, trying to be dismissive as he felt the blush on his cheeks slowly fading away. If Blaine could pretend to be unemotional, so could he. "That's a consideration. Now where are we going?" He watched as Blaine fidgeted, fingers twitching and he almost smiled.

"You'll see." Blaine grabbed his wrist gently. "Let's go."

Kurt pulled back before holding up one finger. "Hold on." He ran into his house, grabbing his cell phone and wallet off of his desk. When he returned upstairs, Burt was standing leaning against the kitchen doorway talking to Blaine who had walked inside as well.

"So what do you boys plan on doing?" Burt asked him, and Kurt could almost feel the tense aura drifting throughout the room. Blaine had kept his composure, but Kurt could tell he was nervous by the set of his eyebrows.

Blaine suddenly smiled. It was unnerving, and Kurt knew what he was planning on saying. He rushed up to them and grabbed Blaine's arm, silently warning him not to say anything bad. Blaine didn't pay attention to him though. "_Well," _Blaine started off animatedly, and Kurt forced him outside before he could say any more.

He could hear Blaine laughing from outside as he closed the door on him. "Sorry dad, he doesn't exactly have a filter," Kurt said shrugging.

"I can see that," Burt said with a chuckle. He wasn't exactly crazy for the boy with curly hair and a little too much attitude, but if he made Kurt happy, he would try his best to be civil to him.

"We're just um-" Kurt started to explain, feeling a blush creeping up once again, and he was almost sure he had blushed more this whole week than his entire life. It also hadn't escaped Burt's notice, and he crossed his arms in front of himself. "He's taking me on-" he coughed lightly as he said the last part, hoping Burt wouldn't push any further. "onadate."

The room was filled with an awkward silence until Burt clapped him on the shoulder, looking shocked as Kurt flinched. Kurt had expected him to be mad, so his muscles were strung up tight, making him look about ready to fight someone.

"Have fun kid," was all Burt said, as he started to walk away. Kurt stood dumbstruck for a moment. Before Burt could reach the end of the hall, he half-turned his head and added a little "_be safe_" before returning to the living room, probably feeling more embarrassed than Kurt was at the moment.

Kurt swallowed and, with a shaking hand, opened the door. Blaine was sitting on the railing of his porch, smoking a cigarette, swinging booted feet to clack against the wood. He looked almost childlike, even in his ever present leather jacket and jeans. Kurt frowned as he took another huff, but didn't say anything as he approached the other boy. When Blaine noticed his presence, he hopped down quickly and moved to put the cigarette out.

"I- I'm trying to quit," he explained quickly. "I only really smoke now when I'm nervous."

"My dad made you nervous?" Kurt asked, just a bit pleased. He smiled as Blaine waved the smoke away from his own face frantically.

"Not necessarily," he responded, leading Kurt off the porch. _You make me nervous. _

Kurt narrowed his eyes when he didn't see Blaine's motorcycle parked in the driveway. Instead, there was an old black car, a Mustang, probably from the 60's. He was the son of a mechanic, he knew his cars.

Blaine looked at him incredulously for a moment before shrugging. "You looked like you would die if you went on another ride, so I decided to take the car." At first, Kurt was curious where he had gotten the car, and why he would need it when he had the motorcycle he drove every day. He shook the thought and every other doubtful inquisition he had about the boy off and smiled. The thought of Blaine taking him into consideration made Kurt happy.

Blaine smiled slightly as well, glad that he had finally done something right somehow. He walked Kurt to the door, and Kurt was a bit disappointed when Blaine didn't open the car door for him. He remembered that he shouldn't really expect that kind of thing from someone like Blaine, and he dismissed the disappointment. When they finally drove off, Kurt reached his hand out to turn on the radio, only to have it slapped away.

"Don't touch the radio Hummel," Blaine said, just a bit harshly. "My car, I pick the tunes." Kurt glared at him as Blaine put on an old rock station.

"Fine then," he muttered softly, trying not to sound angry. He was looking downwards, missing the worried look Blaine shot him from the side. Frustrated, Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his unruly curls.

"I- I just don't- I don't like people touching my car much," Blaine stuttered out, and Kurt knew he was apologizing even though he never said anything directly.

_At least he's trying. _

Blaine pulled into a parallel park in front of the movie theater. As he did so, he wasn't paying attention and came seconds away from running over a little girl who was walking, not looking at anything besides the hair of the doll held in her tiny hands. When Kurt shrieked at him to stop, Blaine immediately slammed on the breaks, narrowly avoiding hitting the small child, and looked at him with wide, panicked eyes. The girl shrieked and dropped the doll, putting her hands in front of herself on instinct.

Kurt hopped out of the car and ran to the back of the car to kneel next to the petrified, wide-eyed girl. He tried not to cringe because of how dirty he was probably getting his clothes. When he glanced around, he couldn't see anyone who could have been her parents and he sighed. She was standing with one foot behind the other, nervously twisting her ankle, blue eyes shining into his. He held out a hand to show he was harmless, and she stepped forward. Bending over, he grabbed the Barbie doll and held it out to the girl so she could take it back from him.

"Hi honey," he said in a soft voice, looking closer at her. She couldn't have been more than six years old, with her hair down in ringlets around her slightly pudgy face. "My name is Kurt. This is Blaine," he added when he saw him step out of the car as well.

The girl, who looked scared, backed up when Blaine approached and he stopped right away, his jaw setting. "I'm not going to hurt you, kid," he said with what he probably thought was a reassuring smile. It turned out more like a grimace though, and she went towards Kurt to grab onto his arm, and Kurt almost smiled because she liked him already.

"It's okay," Kurt said gently, noticing her fear. "He's a friend. So what's your name?"

"..Mary," she replied quietly so only Kurt could hear. She was still wary of Blaine, and he could tell, so he stayed a great distance away. She was looking between the two nervously, so Kurt grinned, trying to convey that they would do her no harm.

"Okay Mary," he said, grabbing Blaine by the wrist and tugging him closer, ignoring his quiet protests.

Blaine looked at him, as if saying 'are you kidding me?' before he kneeled down next to him so he was only a little taller than Mary. He held out his hand. "I'm Blaine." Mary hesitated, looking at the boy. Kurt didn't really blame her for being scared; Blaine _was_ a little intimidating at first glance. When she looked to Kurt and he gave her a reassuring nod, she slowly reached out her hand to grip Blaine's, shaking it. They kept shaking, a silent agreement forming between Mary and Blaine. Blaine started flicking his wrist to make her arm wiggle up and down, causing her to giggle and tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

"So," Blaine started, standing up and holding out a hand to help Kurt as well, nervously looking away as Kurt blushed. "Where are your parents?" He asked her, and she shrugged. Her blue dress matched her eyes, and it fluttered behind her with the wind.

"A store."

Blaine scoffed and said, "Well that narrows it down, doesn't it?" Kurt glared at him when she frowned, even though he knew Blaine was only joking. Blaine saw him and shrugged at him, mouthing "_what?_" Kurt just ignored him and chuckled, grabbing one of Mary's hands in his own.

"We should probably go find them, huh?" he asked her, and she nodded slightly.

"Can you hold my dolly please?" she asked Kurt, her innocent eyes convincing him. He nodded and took the toy from her.

"So, which way did you come from?"

Mary sucked her bottom lip into her mouth thoughtfully before pointing in the direction of the little group of stores along the street. Blaine and Kurt led her that way, Kurt enthusiastically swinging her arm back and forth, while Blaine stayed behind, silently looking at the ground. After a little bit, and with a little convincing from Kurt, Blaine begrudgingly gripped Mary's hand as well to help Kurt swing her off of the ground, making her shriek out of joy. She was pointing to store windows as they walked, talking about how pretty the dolls were, and Kurt would smile and join her as she stared, commenting on the clothing.

When Blaine thought Kurt wasn't paying attention to him, he would quickly glance at him admirably. The boy certainly had a way with kids. Mary seemed impressed by everything he did. She even liked Blaine more and more as they walked. Mary requested her doll back and was playing with the outfit as they walked.

"So, where do you-"

"_**Mary!" **_a woman's voice screeched out through the quiet street, causing everyone, including the two boys and little girl to turn towards it, shocked. The voice came from a woman who had just rushed out of the door of a shop across the street. She ran across the road, not paying attention to a car that almost hit her, the person behind the wheel honking their horn angrily.

"Momma!" Mary said happily before she was scooped up into the woman's arms and spun around, dropping her doll to the ground. Blaine was quick though, and snatched the toy from the air before it could fall completely. Then he looked around quickly, made a face, and handed it to Kurt like the toy was poisoned.

She was set down, before her mother started to scold her for not staying right by them. "Mary, don't ever go that far from us again. We're so lucky these two found you. But you also need to remember, don't ever talk to strangers, you were lucky these two weren't bad people." The two teenagers watched as the woman gave her daughter a hug, Kurt with a tiny smile on his face, Blaine looking at him intently, deep in thought.

Blaine was suddenly pushed roughly out of the way by a man wearing a suit. He almost swore and shoved him back, but the pieces fell together in his mind when the man fell on his knees to hug Mary tightly.

"We- we thought," the man said, swallowing when his voice broke. "Just- never walk away- just _oh my god, we were so worried." _

"Sorry daddy," Mary replied into his shoulder.

Standing, the woman wiped off her watery eyes. "Thank you," she said to Blaine and Kurt, and they nodded.

"No problem at all," Kurt replied, smiling. When he did, the man who was clutching his daughter lifted his head to look at him.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, confused, when he got up to shake Kurt's hand enthusiastically. "Tom! I didn't even recognize you guys, it's been so long. How are you?"

"Great, great, you? How's your dad?"

Kurt shrugged. "We're good." Blaine was standing behind him awkwardly, and he noticed. "Oh Tom, this is Blaine, and that's his wife Jeanna. Tom is the manager for the store that my dad buys parts at for the shop."

"We also used to be friends in high school," Tom added with a smile. "It's really a shame we don't talk too much anymore."

"Well, we're still around, so how about you come over for dinner some time?" Kurt asked grinning.

"Oh daddy!" Mary exclaimed. "Can we, can we?" She ran up to hug Kurt around the waist excitedly, and he laughed, petting her hair.

Tom chuckled at his daughter. "Well, I think that's a terrific idea. Just give me a ring to tell me the time and place, and we'll be there." Mary shrieked with delight, hopping up and down. After making the plans, Tom shook both of the boy's hands. "Well thanks Kurt, Blaine."

Blaine snaked his arm around Kurt's waist as Kurt started to say goodbye. Kurt shook it off as soon as it was there, but it didn't escape Mary's notice. She started pulling at Tom's pant leg, and he looked down to her. "Daddy? What are they doing?" she asked, indicating to Blaine and Kurt. Jeanna whitened a little bit, surprised at the blatant question from her daughter.

Tom shifted, looking uncomfortable, and then kneeled down so he could talk to her, face to face. "Okay, Mary, do you know how much mommy and I love each other?"

"A lot," she answered with a proud grin.

"That's right. Well, sometimes, men can also love other men, and women can love other women just as much as us. They live just like us, and it's perfectly normal." He said this, glancing at the now uncomfortable boys.

"Oh," she considered this for a moment. Then she looked back to the pair. "So are you in love?" She looked up at Kurt, smiling innocently, waiting for an answer from the boy.

Kurt spluttered out for a moment, his face changing in color, Blaine watching him as well and waiting for his response. "Well- I mean uh-"

"That's their business honey," Jeanna said swiftly, and Kurt glanced to her thankfully. Blaine let out a breath he had been holding, and it didn't escape Kurt's notice. There was an awkward silence, until Tom finally cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, we'll see you soon then Kurt," Tom said, standing up.

"Yes sir, I'll make sure to talk to my dad about that dinner." They said goodbye, and the happy family walked away, Mary skipping ahead while Tom and Jeanna talked about giving Mary a serious talk about running away. Kurt sighed, and they started their walk back to the theater.

"We might have missed our movie," Kurt muttered sadly.

Blaine looked at his watch. "No, we can still make it; I brought us a half hour early. We have fifteen minutes left." He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist again. Kurt just sighed, not bothering to take it off, ignoring the countless number of dirty looks directed their way.

They walked into the theater, and up to the ticket counter. Blaine stopped him, and handed him a twenty dollar bill. "Here, go buy the snacks. Get whatever," he said, and Kurt looked at him surprised.

"I- I could buy my own-" he started.

"No, I'm paying," he didn't have to say "_because I'm taking you on the date," _it was implied in his tone.

"Oh, um, if you're sure," he said after a thoughtful moment. He hadn't actually brought much money with him anyways, so he was sort of glad Blaine had offered to pay.

He started walking to the candy counter as Blaine bought the tickets. _A boy is buying me movie tickets. On a date. Pinch me._

_ "_Hi, I'll have," he paused, looking back at Blaine, "I'll have one large popcorn, large diet coke, and those cookie dough candies right there." The woman at the counter gave him his change, and the food. Kurt went to pick up the popcorn and soda, finding that he couldn't because, like most humans, he only had two arms. Blaine noticed him struggling and walked up to grab the popcorn from him, already popping some into his mouth as they walked.

"Hey!" Kurt snapped. "Wait for the movie."

"Wow, bossy," he moved closer to whisper in Kurt's ear as he opened the theater door for Kurt to walk through. "I love a bossy bottom."

Kurt scoffed and smacked him on the arm, trying to keep his head down to hide the blush forming. "Well that's good; there are a lot of those in the world." They started walking to the back of the theater. "So what movie are we seeing anyways?"

"Just wait," Blaine replied, choosing a spot to sit in the middle of the room, but all the way to the side. There were only a few people in the seats, so they pretty much had the theater to themselves. "This isn't exactly a new movie," Blaine explained, sitting in the seat and setting the popcorn on the floor to take the soda. "Only one?" he asked.

Kurt blushed. "Well, I didn't want to spend all of your money, so I figured we could," he coughed awkwardly, "share?"

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah, m'fine with sharing." He took a sip from the straw and sighed disappointedly. "Diet?"

"Yes, it's healthy," Kurt said defensively. "Sorry, I'll go and get you a regular if you-"

"No, no," Blaine said, grabbing his arm as he stood up. "I'm fine with diet."

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously, slowly sitting back down.

"Yeah, it's alright." They sat for a couple of minutes, Kurt talking animatedly about glee club while Blaine listened, adding snide comments every once in a while. "Oh, oh shh," Blaine said when the lights dimmed and Kurt grumbled at being interrupted midsentence and crossed his arms.

The previews were all for action movies, and Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes, feeding himself popcorn one kernel at a time. Blaine watched attentively, occasionally saying "that seems good."

Then the movie itself started. It started off with three little girls playing with dolls, and Kurt was immediately suspicious. "Blaine?" He whispered, and the other boy turned to him. "What movie is this?" Blaine grinned, and turned back to the screen, not answering him. "Blaine," he said again and Blaine hushed him.

When the movie title came on screen, Kurt gulped audibly and cleared his throat.

"What's wrong?" A voice whispered into his ear, and he flinched away. "I thought you _loved _scary movies."

Kurt looked at him, the pieces falling together, and he widened his eyes. "You did this on purpose." It wasn't a question. "_Oh my God, _Blaine, I can't believe you-"

"Shh," Blaine said again, and he grumbled angrily. Blaine leaned over again, and Kurt turned to the side until he was face to face with him. "I'm always here if you get scared baby." He grinned cockily, much too close for Kurt's liking. The look Blaine was giving him nearly fried his brain because of his dark eyes and long eyelashes that were _so close, _and he couldn't let himself get distracted again_. _He scooted away until his side was against the arm of his chair, going back to watching the movie. Blaine huffed out a quiet laugh and sat back in his seat. Kurt's shoulder's relaxed immediately.

The beginning of the movie was only slightly scary, and Kurt covered his eyes once or twice when something disgusting happened. But as it went on, the scenes became scarier and scarier, and Kurt was now gasping in fear every couple of minutes. "_I hate you," _he hissed to Blaine.

"No you don't," Blaine replied without looking at him. Kurt's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything turning his attention back to the film.

Nearing the end of the movie, Kurt was so horrified; he had brought his legs up to cross in front of himself, afraid something would grab at him from underneath the seat. Was he paranoid? Maybe so.

A ghost or _something _shrieked on the screen, and his own matched it. He jerked violently, his hand flicking out to accidentally smack Blaine's. He went to pull it back, but Blaine just smiled and twisted his wrist, gripping Kurt's hand with his own. His thumb was calloused and rough, rubbing against the smooth skin of Kurt's hand. It was a soothing gesture, just like in his basement the night before. He loosened his shoulders, turning to look at Blaine.

The other boy's eyes were still focused on whatever was happening on-screen, but Kurt could tell he was well aware of Kurt's stare on him, because his lips were turned up at the corners just a bit. He blinked slowly, and his breathing came out steady and deep, as if he were controlling it to make sure it didn't falter or quicken. Kurt smirked a bit at the fact that _Blaine_ was trying to keep _his cool. _

He heard the few other people around them scream in shock, and he jerked his head until he could see again. Out of nowhere, a somewhat familiar hand was tilting his head to the side and lips were on his own. He opened his eyes out of shock. Kurt could see that Blaine's eyes were closed, long eyelashes closed, and he closed his own as well with a slight shiver.

He should stop. He should _really _stop. He should pull away; smack Blaine, anything to make Blaine understand that he didn't want this. He didn't do any of these things, mostly because he _did _want this. Boy, did he _want _this_. _Despite everything about the boy he had heard, all he really wanted was Blaine to kiss him senseless.

Which he was.

Blaine's lips were incredibly soft, still having a little bit of a smoke taste, though Kurt really didn't mind at the moment. They kissed languidly, Blaine bringing a hand up to cup around the other boy's neck. That same hand started to dig just a bit with the nails into the skin, and Kurt lost complete control. Blaine's kisses seemed to do that to him.

He moaned quietly, and Blaine pulled away to shush him. "We wouldn't want anyone to hear us, would we?" he asked, still so close that he could bite Kurt's bottom lip.

Which he did.

Kurt didn't understand why Blaine was messing with his head like this. What did he have to gain?

Kurt pulled away, extremely reluctant, before leaning away once more. His face was flushed, and when Blaine slipped their hands together, the blushed turned darker and traveled down to his neck.

_Ohhh boy._

Once the movie had ended and the credits started to roll, Kurt stood and stalked away angrily. How could Blaine just take Kurt and make him watch a movie like that? Blaine was trying to get his attention, but he was fully intent on being angry at him for the rest of their- Kurt would refuse to call this a date- night out.

At least until his arm was clutched, he was turned around, and Blaine's intense stare caught his attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding more angry than concerned.

"You brought me to a _scary movie, _Blaine. Anything sound off to you? Maybe the fact that I, oh I don't know, am _horrified _of them? What would possess you to do that?"

Blaine just shrugged, and Kurt scoffed, going to walk away again.

"Okay, okay, shit," Blaine said, stopping him again. "Sorry." It was half-hearted, and awkward, but Kurt still calmed down at the effort. He waited as long as it took to make Blaine nervous, then huffed.

"So where to next?" he asked.

"Let's go," Blaine grabbed his waist and led him outside to the car. This time, he didn't open the door for Kurt and he frowned.

The drive was only ten or so minutes, and then Blaine parked. "Blaine," Kurt said with wide eyes. "We're not.." he trailed off in shock.

They were parked outside of one of the fanciest restaurants in Lima, hell, probably even all of Ohio. Kurt had never been there because of how expensive the food was. Not even he would spend more than forty dollars on a plate of food, no matter how good or healthy it was.

"C'mon," Blaine said, grabbing him by the hand- and when did he get out of the car? Kurt followed, unconsciously fixing his clothes and hair to make sure he looked proper enough, then he remembered, he was Kurt Hummel, he obviously looked flawless. Blaine, however, looked like a hooligan with his clothes and curly hair, and he didn't even seem to care as he led Kurt in through the glass doors.

"Reservation for Anderson," Blaine said airily, looking bored.

"Oh," the woman standing at the desk gasped out. "Oh, Mr. Anderson, of course, this way," she said quickly, grabbing two menus and leading them to a table.

"You know the drill," Blaine whispered to her, nonchalantly handing her a twenty dollar bill. She flushed and immediately led them to a different table in the back of the restaurant. "Enjoy your meal," she added before walking away.

They sat, Kurt setting his napkin on his lap right away, Blaine just plopping down in his seat. A new woman approached the table, already holding two glassed of water and straws. "Okay," the woman started, setting down the glasses taking out a pen from inside her pocket. "I'm your server, Katie," she said to Kurt. "So just give a holler when you're ready to order, alright Blaine?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, thanks Kate," he said, already pouring sugar into his water. "We'll have a diet coke and a regular."

"Yes sir, be right out," Katie said, already going away.

"Hm," Kurt said once she was gone, sipping from his water.

"What?" Blaine asked him.

"Okay," Kurt said, putting his hands on the table to sit up straight, then pointing at him. "I have some questions that you're going to answer whether you like it or not-"

"Oh really, Hummel? Am I?"

"Yes now you're also going to shut up." Blaine did shut up, leaning back in his seat, looking sort of impressed. "Now, the first question, how on earth can you afford all of this shit?"

Blaine smiled and pursed his lips. "That's fair. You probably just assume that I'm poor because of the way I dress, am I right?"

Kurt was at a loss for words. That _was _what he had thought, but when Blaine stated it like that, it made the whole situation seem horrible. "Well no-"

"That's all right, you aren't any different than anyone else that's crossed my path," Blaine shrugged at this, like it was normal, and Kurt felt even worse. "To answer your question though," he said, pointing the straw wrapper at him before twisting it between his fingers, "My family does have a little bit of money."

"But how?" Kurt asked.

"That's a story for another time, my dear Kurt. This is only the first date after all, right? Wouldn't want to spoil anything," he said with a cheeky grin, tapping his nails against the table.

"It's not a date," Kurt said right away, and Blaine raised an eyebrow, backing up in his chair.

"Oh, but is it not?"

"No, this is your plan to seduce me into having sex with you," he replied sharply. "And it's _really _not working."

Blaine chuckled, blowing the comment off. Their sodas arrived, and then they ordered dinner; Kurt having spaghetti while Blaine had char-broiled steak. Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine had ordered the exact salad he liked. When questioned, Blaine just told him that he had a gift at guessing things.

They ate, conversing between bites of the food, which was delicious, Kurt decided. Kurt would talk about glee club and his favorite outfits, and Blaine would make a rude comment every once in a while about how he bets Kurt _does _look great in that outfit. Kurt replied with a snarky comment in reply. Kurt came to realize, it was very easy talking to Blaine now. The boy actually had a lot of insight into things like clothing and music.

"Queen is _too _better than Bon Jovi, it's a proven fact," Blaine stated simply, nodding as if _of course _he was right.

"I don't think so," Kurt said sipping his soda one last time.

"Well, we should get going then, I have one more place to take you," Blaine said standing up, having already paid the check with his fancy looking credit card.

Kurt stood up as well, wiping his clothes off and setting the napkin on the table. "Yeah, alright."

They walked outside to the car. "So where are we going?" Kurt asked him again once he was seated, willing himself to relax and not overload from everything he had just experienced.

"You'll see," was all he said, with an accompanying wink.

"_You'll see,"_ Kurt mocked in a high voice, laughing at him. Blaine chuckled and said "shut up," slapping him lightly in the stomach. When Kurt giggled loudly in response, he looked at his hand before smiling, making sure to remind himself that Kurt was indeed ticklish.

When they arrived at a park that Kurt had never seen before, he looked around nervously. "Blaine, what are we-"

"Just come on," Blaine said. Kurt unbuckled his seat belt, and got out of the car. It was just starting to get dark, and if they were caught, they would be in huge trouble.

"I don't know if we should," Kurt said, and Blaine turned to him. He walked until he was insanely close, breathing brushing Kurt's face. Kurt shivered at the proximity, and the way Blaine's mouth twitched almost made him pass out.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked darkly. Kurt gulped and nodded lightly. Strangely, he _did _trust Blaine. Blaine, who was now leading into the dark park towards the swings.

"What are we doing here?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.

"You'll see," Blaine said, sitting down on the swing, nodding for Kurt to do the same. Kurt raised an eyebrow and wiped off the swing before sitting and crossing his legs. He saw Blaine roll his eyes but didn't say anything.

"So," Kurt said, trying to break the tension in the air.

"Just wait a little bit," Blaine said, swinging and pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Kurt couldn't stop the sigh from escaping his lips, and looked away when Blaine glanced his way. "Oh, here we go," he said, and Kurt almost snapped at him, until he realized that actually wasn't what he was talking about.

His jaw dropped.

"I know," Blaine said with a grin.

"Fireflies."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, I hope you've had a fantastic week so far! And here's an update finally! I'm really sorry for the time it took me to get this new chapter up, but I had lost inspiration for the longest while, and when I finally got it back, it happened to be my birthday, so I was really busy that day. And by the end of the day, poof! The inspiration was gone again. But I got it back on... Monday, I think and I got this up as soon as I could! So I really hope you like this one. It's already up on my S&C(flirtatiouswarbler) if you want to read it there. **_  
><em>

**Enjoy!**

_"Fireflies."_

Kurt watched as the sky was slowly filled with little yellow lights, gaining in number. They were so gorgeous. Kurt was staring at the sky, now growing lighter with the presence of the bugs. He lifted his hand up, trying to catch one, disappointed when it flew right past his fingers. A low chuckle sounded next to him, and he swiveled his swing to the side to see Blaine grinning at him.

He turned his attention back to the sky. The reality of the situation started to sink in. Blaine Anderson was actually taking him on a date. Even if Blaine was just trying to have sex with him, he was doing a hell of a job getting there. But Kurt somehow couldn't shake the feeling that told him Blaine cared about him.

There was no way that was true, though.

He shook his head and smiled to himself. If Blaine didn't care about him, he would be okay. Sure, he would be hurt for a while, but eventually he would get over it. For now, he could just enjoy his date.

"They're so beautiful," he sighed out, turning to his head whenever a fly flew past him.

"Yeah," Blaine responded, and there was something in his voice. What it was, Kurt wasn't sure. When he looked back to the other boy, he wasn't looking at the sky like he had been, but right at Kurt. As soon as Kurt caught him, Blaine glanced down. Kurt could have sworn he saw him blush.

He was blushing himself now.

Unaware that he was moving, Kurt stood and moved to approach Blaine on his swing. When Blaine met his eye, he smirked and bent down the brush their lips together. "Thanks for taking me out," he whispered against the other boy's lips, eliciting a sharp gasp. Blaine reached his arm out to grab Kurt by the neck and try to crash their lips again, but Kurt pulled back right before he could. "But it's getting cold, so maybe you could drive me home?"

Blaine knew it was a lie, mostly because it was actually seventy degrees, and also because he could see a glint of mischief in Kurt's eyes and the small grin on his lips, but he decided to let it go. Huffing, he placed his hands on his knees before hauling himself up out of the flimsy swing and standing. "Sure thing, babe."

They walked to the car, and Blaine opened the car door for him once more. When Kurt leaned over to slip into the car, he may have just taken his time. He could hear Blaine gulp audibly behind him and he chuckled when the door closed with a bit more force than necessary.

During the car ride, Kurt would glance at Blaine, watch his hands clench the steering wheel, his arm muscles flexing with the movement.

Blaine didn't turn the radio on, so Kurt settled for looking out of the window at the passing trees. In the quiet, Kurt started thinking. He didn't know _what _had gotten into him.

_You're such an idiot, why on Earth would you actually flirt with him? He's out of your league, and- and a __badass__ for crying out loud. Why did you start this, why did you encourage him? He's so bad news and would never actually love you. And he probably is laughing at you right now because of your sad attempt at flirting and he knows how innocent you truly are and is going to just leave. _

His mental berating had Kurt now curling into himself subconsciously, not escaping Blaine's notice. "Hey," he started gently, and the tone didn't make Kurt feel any better at all, though it normally would. Now it only made him more embarrassed. "You okay there?"

Kurt thought he should lie and just tell Blaine he was fine, but his head shook before his brain could catch up. _Damn. _

"Well what's up? Did you not have fun?" Blaine's eyes flicked from the road to Kurt twice and then back.

"Well I might have if you hadn't eaten all the popcorn," Kurt huffs out immediately on impulse, crossing his arms. "No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"I am so dumb," Kurt muttered, more to himself than Blaine. "I was trying to be sexy but it was probably just really embarrassing for both of us and God, I'm sorry-"

The car turned into the side lane next to the road and screeched to a stop, startling Kurt into silence. Blaine turned and looked at him like he had grown three heads. "K-Kurt," he stuttered, and Kurt was honestly really confused. "Kurt are you, are you joking?" Blaine narrowed his eyes before unbuckling his seatbelt.

He climbed over to Kurt's side of the car, and straddled him. Before Kurt could object (not that he was going to), he pressed their mouths together, immediately exploring Kurt's mouth with his tongue. When he pulled away, leaving them not even a couple of inches apart, he shook his head with disbelief, before kissing him shortly, multiple times in fast succession, speaking in between each kiss. "Are you- _kidding me_- you are _so sexy_- my god- Kurt-"

He rolled his hips down against Kurt, and did it again when Kurt keened lowly against his lips in response. "You drive me fucking_ insane, _Kurt," he was thrusting down constantly now, moving desperately. Kurt's had was spinning and he kept raising his hips, blood boiling under his skin.

"Please, please, no- no wait," Kurt gasped out, and when Blaine kept going he spoke louder, "Blaine, Blaine _stop."_

Immediately all movement against him stopped and Blaine practically hopped from his lap into his own seat. "Shit," Blaine muttered, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, still breathing a bit heavily. "I- I'm just not ready for- for _that _yet."

Blaine looked angrily to him. "So you're just going to fucking_ tease_ me then leave me hanging? What the fuck Kurt? God if I'd have known you were so difficult I wouldn't have bothered." And it was true. Usually he would have already fucked the guy and been out of their life. But Kurt was different.

As soon as he said it, he regretted it because now Kurt was curling into himself again. "Hey, hey no wait, I didn't mean that." He reached out a hand to take Kurt's, and squeezed. Kurt looked to him, eyes shining, and Blaine honestly wanted to punch himself in the face.

"No, I know, it's okay, I know it was my fault," Kurt actually looked _guilty, _and Blaine couldn't have felt worse.

"It was not, I shouldn't push anything," Blaine assured him. Kurt's eyes flashed.

"So why did you then, Blaine?"

"'Cause," Blaine started, flustered at the question. He let go of Kurt's hand to start the car again and merge back onto the road. "Because you drive me crazy."

Either Kurt didn't hear him or he decided not to reply. They were silent the rest of the car ride. When they got back to Kurt's house, Blaine still got out, helping Kurt out of the car. He didn't like catering to anyone, but like with everything else, Kurt was different. He actually _wanted _to do these things for him.

Kurt stopped at the front door and shuffled his feet, looking down as if he were watching them move. "So," he said quietly.

Blaine smiled and grabbed him by the waist, tilting his chin up to kiss him. Kurt's arms automatically placed themselves on Blaine's biceps and he sighed. Blaine pulled away and stepped back. "You're too cute for me, sorry I can't see you anymore." Kurt might have been worried if he didn't see Blaine chuckle on the walk back to his car.

"Good night!" He called out before stepping into his house. Burt, of course, was waiting for him.

"Please, save me the embarrassment dad, I had a good time, we went to a movie and the park and yes we kissed." He didn't even stop in his stride, kissing his dad on the forehead. "Night dad."

Blaine unlocked the door to his house with the spare key, before dropping it back into his pocket and stepping inside. "Hey," he called out. "I'm home." No response. "If anyone even cares," he added.

The whole house was dark, probably meaning that his parents were out; maybe on another one of their trips, leaving him all alone. He walked into the kitchen to see- ah, he knew it- a note left on the counter. Picking it up, he read it, not even really caring what the scribbled words said.

_Blaine, _

_Your mom and I are going on a cruise. Be back in a week. Don't cause trouble. _

_Dad._

Sighing, Blaine crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash. "That's fucking awesome," he muttered into the silence. Dragging himself upstairs, Blaine made sure to grab a bottle of something, anything with alcohol in it, from his parent's liquor cabinet. He walked up, taking a swig before even reaching the top.

"Fucking parents," he said, drinking more with each sip, sitting on his bed. He glanced around his solemn room. "Fucking room." He kicked off his shoes, barely hearing the dull thud as they hit the wall.

Soon, the drink started to kick in, making him feel lightheaded. He smiled. He was feeling much better now about being left alone, _again._ Though there was still an underlying sadness about the situation, it was downplayed by the soothing buzz that came with being intoxicated.

The bottle was gone within minutes, and he laid back onto his bed. Suddenly, he had an idea. He grabbed his phone, pressing two on his speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Kurt."


End file.
